Soul Bound Saiyans
by Venix94
Summary: The Hollow population has grown too much.. to the extent that the Shinigami can't handle it any longer, they need help. After the research facility accidentally found a way to communicate with other alternate universes, they seek out our hero.. Goku.


Chapter 1 Arrival Of The Saiyan

An ordinary day in the universe, the whole gang had gathered at the Capsule Corp main building as a means of long awaited reunion. "But then Gohan fell right into the bowl and got chicken stock all over himself!" Goku was telling the story to the rest of his friends. Everybody laughed hysterically at this point, all but Vegeta who smirked, and Gohan. "DAD! You're not supposed to go around telling people that!" Goku's eldest son said in embarrasment. "Ohh lighten up Gohan...hey wheres Master Roshi anyway? Doesn't he normally come to these reunions "first"?" Goku asked pondering and circling his eyes around the room, which oddly appeared to be empty of perverted pensioners.

"Oh he's been here, he left a little while ago to go oggle in the women's gym again." Krillin pointed out. "Ha Ha ha..that's Master Roshi for you." At that point, everybody decided to simultaneously take a sip from their varying drinks, until. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta blurted out from his latte, forcing everybody out of their seats and onto the ground below. "Wh..wha?" Goku said taking a gulp from his sports drink. "*gulp*..ahh. What? What is it Vegeta?" Vegeta was facing the cieling, as if he was looking up to the sky, and lost deep into it. "It's..King Kai..He needs us."

"King Kai?" Goku said looking surprised as he too faced upwards. "Ah Goku there you are." Came an echoing voice into Goku's head. "Oh hi King Kai.. Boy its been a while." "Hmhm..sure has Goku, I trust you're doing well?" King Kai asked in a happy, polite tone. "Well..yeah I'm doing great, I was just telling the guys about the whole situation with-" But before Goku could finish his sentence he was cut off by Vegeta. "GAH Silence you two.. King Kai.. You said you needed us to do something.. Does it involve fighting of any kind?" Vegeta asked with a small smirk.

The others were just listening intently to the conversation at hand. An awkward silence began... "...Why yes Vegeta, why else would I request the help of the Universe's...no the Galaxy's most powerful warriors? Hmhm" King Kai chuckled to himself. "ALRIGHT! So what do we have to do?" Goku yelled. "First, you have to do what no other people could possibly do.. You have to-" Goku and Vegeta waited intently for the following words with their fists clenched. "...Come up here and visit me." King Kai concluded with a grin. "Ugh..uh...*DOOF*" Goku and Vegeta fell to the ground. Vegeta impatiently yelled "GrrrARGH! Just tell us what we have to do you st-" "Gotta go see you soon bye!" King Kai finished and stopped the conversation. "Grrr" Vegeta...growled.

So the two of them instantly teleported themselves to King Kai's planet, leaving the others behind with no words of goodbye or anything of that nature. "We're here!" yelled Goku. "Ahh, that was fast, so you can teleport up here now?" King Kai questioned. "Heheh yeah well see first we had to-" Being again interrpupted by Vegeta. "SILENCE THE PAIR OF YOU! KAI! TELL US WHAT WE MUST DO!" "VEGETA! Could you please tone it down a bit. Heheheh, if it was massively urgent King Kai would have said by now, so we've got all the time in the world to do this. Heheheh" Goku explained. "Ah..but do you mean "this" world Goku?" King Kai asked with a smile. Goku and Vegeta stared back. "Where do you want us to go then?" Vegeta asked. King Kai then stepped to his left and clicked his fingers, when suddenly, a huge gateway started to appear from the ground which was almost as big as the planet itself. "Through here"

"Wow that's pretty cool, but where does it lead to? And why do we need to go there?" Goku asked staring up at the huge gate which he secretly pondered about it's weight. "This gate..leads to none other than the Soul Society." King Kai spent the next 10 minutes explaining as much as possible about the Soul Society. The rankings, the uniforms, the techniques, the weapons, and the hollows. King Kai then moved on to explaining that in recent times, the number of hollows has increased significantly at one time, making it harder for soul reapers to keep up, leading to numbers of deaths throughout the Soul Society. The research facility had somehow found a way to communicate with alternate universe's, and accidentally began to have a conversation with King Kai, this is how King Kai got to know all of what was going on.

"So..SO YOUR SAYING WE HAVE TO GIVE UP BEING SAIYANS?" Vegeta yelled with his eyes widened and his eyebrows knitted. "Come again?" King Kai replied somewhat lazily. "You said that in order to enter this world, we have to become souls, and then "Shinigami? I'M NOT GIVING UP MY SAIYAN NAME SO EASILY-" "No you'll still be a saiyan...just a saiyan Shinigami." King Kai stated. "Alright this sounds like it could be fun, so.. all we have to do is lower the number of hollows right?" Goku asked. "Thats right, however this may take a number of months to complete so bare that in mind before you go inside the Gate." "Got it" Goku finished. "What Squads will Kakarot and I be placed in?" Vegeta bluntly asked. "Ahh thats an easy one, you will be in squads that fit you're fighting style and personality best. Goku, you will be in squad 7 because of your loyal and overall strong willed spirit." King Kai smiled to Goku as Vegeta glared. "And Vegeta, because of your brutal, violence seeking, and somewhat demonic personality, you will be placed in Squad 11... Something tells me you and your captain are going to get along very well.." King Kai grinned.

Goku, in an excited voice, and Vegeta, in a sophisticated voice, both simultaneously said "Interesting.." "The two of you can leave when your ready to-...oh..you've gone..GAAH I FORGOT TO TELL THEM ABOUT THE DANGAI AND THE KOTOTSU!..wait..what am I worrying about, no doubt they'll be looking forward to it so much that I bet they're already there. Hmhmhm." It was true, the two of them had arrived at their respective Squads. Both captains had been informed they were coming, so squad members came to help them up. Goku was helped up fairly gently, while Vegeta was helped up by getting dragged by the neck. Goku was wearing his usual orange turtle fighting gear, while Vegeta was wearing the blue saiyan undergarments.

"UNHAND ME AT ONCE! You ugly bald prick." Vegeta smirked as he turned around to see Ikkaku helping him up to his feet. "Ugh why youuu.." Ikkaku then threw Vegeta back to the ground. Vegeta however flipped himself back upto his feet with his arms crossed immediately. "So..are you the new guy?" "Nothing gets by that shiny head of yours does it baldy?" Vegeta chuckled. "UGH..GRR, You'll regret that." Ikkaku, drew out his zanpakutou and swung it at Vegeta's head. "GRAAGH" Vegeta lifted his arm and stuck one finger out, the blade stopped in it's tracks immediately. "W-what the..it's like captain..I can't..cut you.. Why? What are you?" Ikkaku asked sweating a bit. "What am I?" Vegeta began. "I am a prince.. The prince of the most powerful race in all of existence..the..SAIYAAAAAANS!" Yelling this with a smile that would make hollow Ichigo envious, Vegeta caused and immense pressure all around the squad, which drew Ikkaku to his knees. "What..intense..spiritual pressure.. It's similar to the captains.. Ugh..Gr.." "So baldy.. you satisfied that you can't beat me yet? Heheheh"

Goku opened his eyes to see a ceiling above him, he was lying on a bed of some kind... "Good to see that you're unharmed Son." Said an unfamiliar voice. Goku turned his head to see a wolf headed man sitting on a throne like office chair behind a desk. "Oh thank you. But..how do you know my name?" Goku pondered. "Hmhmhm..King Kai had said many great things about you Goku, I know all about how you've saved yours.. and "other people's" worlds countless times. You are more than welcome in my Squad for your spirit. But before you do..you'll need one of these. Komamura, entered a nearby closet and pulled out a Shikahousho. The wolf man walked over to Goku with it over one arm. "Orange isn't exactly...Shinigami appropriate Goku." Komamura smiled. Goku noticed, as he stood up that his new captain stood much taller than him. "Okay Heheh, guess I'll go get changed now, and then we can go take out some of those hollow that are in your way." Goku smirked.

"Not quite" Komamura said as Goku returned wearing a new Shikahousho that fit perfectly. "Huh? Why?" I need to see if you truly are capable of defeating enemies without the aid of a Zanpakutou as King Kai stated." "Heheheh. I don't blame you, you need a good view of what I can do I guess." "Correct, so let us be off." The two of them travelled out into the sunlight outside, and made their way over to the nearby training grounds. "Okay here we are, I was informed that you knew and used hand to hand combat, alongside energy based attacks, is that correct?" Goku nodded as Komamura continued. "Here, we used techniques called Hadou and Kidou, which are both energy/spirit based fighting techniques. "Kidou?" Goku asked thinking to himself. "Hmm..back in my world we had energy called "Ki" ...wonder if they're similar.

Two of the Squad's members walked out with man shaped targets and placed them at a distance, ready to be hit. "Here is an example of our energy based attacks..." Komamura placed out his hands and aimed at the target. "HmmmmmHM! Hadou thirty three.. SOKATSOI!" And a blast of blue energy fired out of his palms, and hit the target with full force, smashing it to pieces. Goku smiled at the move. "Wow they're really similar, and..not to sound too rude, but I think our blasts are..a lot more powerful." Komamura pondered as he said this. "If you're sure, then fire away, the target is right there waiting for you." He lifted his hand and showed him where the target was. Goku nodded, forced his palms back to his side, streched out his legs into the appropriate pose, and prepared himself. "...Kaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeee.." The ground nearby was beginning to pull itself out of the earth in chunks from Goku's pressure. "Haaaaaa...MEEEEEEE!". A blue ball suddenly flashed into Goku's hands as he said the command. Komamura braced himself as he could feel this incredible power surging through him. "..w-what is this power?" he thought to himself. "Its..not from this world." Goku forced his muscular arms forward with such force that all the ground infront of him exploded. "HAAAAAAAAA!" At the same time as this, an enourmous, unimaginable beam fired from his hands, hit the target, went past the wall behind the target, and carried on, hitting tens and tens of buildings, but before Goku could do any more damage, he stopped the beam. Goku clacked his knuckles, turned around to face Komamura and let out a big grin. "Hee hee"

**New story ^^; Um...Review and Enjoy. XP**


End file.
